


And Then

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after the scene in 'I See You'.<br/>Grantaire wants Enjolras to fuck him.<br/>Also, titles are hard sometimes.<br/>(yes, i totally Am quoting 'dude where's my car?')</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then

Grantaire was the opposite of a morning person. He disliked waking up at any time of day, truthfully. He usually fought off consciousness as voraciously as he did sobriety while awake. This morning it overtook him with such a rush he awoke with a gasp.

Enjolras was staring at him with a grin. “Good morning. Well, it’s probably after noon, now.”

Grantaire stretched with an exaggerated moan, feeling more rested than he had in a long time. “Hi,” he smiled at Enjolras. Then, suddenly worried about morning breath, he covered his mouth with a hand.

Fingers closed around Grantaire’s wrist and tugged his hand away. “You’ve been breathing in my face for the past ten minutes,” Enjolras said, leaning in for a kiss.

Breath hitching in his chest, Grantaire pushed his hesitation aside. Enjolras pressed him onto his back and covered Grantaire’s body with his.

This was really happening, it wasn’t some vivid hallucination. Grantaire was in Enjolras’ bed with a naked Enjolras welcoming his exploring hands and needy kisses. Oh, this was too good. 

Except, when Enjolras’ weight settled on his stomach, Grantaire’s bladder protested. “Oh god, wait, I have to piss,” he winced, hands on Enjolras’ hips, lifting the pressure off him.

Enjolras rolled off him quickly. “You first, then,” he chuckled and stretched languidly.

Grantaire, spying his boxers on the floor, pulled them on before making his way to the bathroom. With daylight spilling in through the shades, he didn’t have the darkness to shield him. Once he shut the bathroom door between them, he glanced in the mirror.

Enjolras is taller. Enjolras has less body fat. He’s lean lines and carved muscles, lithe beauty.

In comparison, Grantaire is stocky. He is strong underneath it all, but his drinking and other excesses have given him more padding, the beginnings of a belly. He usually doesn’t care, he is usually hung over and so doesn’t have room in his mind to feel self conscious. 

No use dwelling on it, though.

Since he’d not passed out last night and had gotten actual sleep, the bags under his eyes weren’t so pronounced. He had looked worse; Grantaire thought to himself.

He took a swig of mouthwash and swished it while he relieved himself. After spitting it in the sink he washed his hands and face. Running his fingers back through his hair only made it worse so he gave up. Sighing at his reflection, Grantaire fixed a small smile there before leaving the bathroom.

Enjolras had a hand tucked under his head, the other holding the sheet low against his hips. When Grantaire left the bathroom, he flipped the sheets off and stood, gloriously bare. Grantaire paused in the bedroom doorway, drinking in the sight; Enjolras in motion, stalking toward Grantaire with a predatory grin. Grantaire maybe forgot how to breath for a minute.

He couldn’t stop himself from turning to watch Enjolras’ ass, and who could blame him? Grantaire sighed in frustration as the bathroom door shut. He wanted Enjolras to fuck him. Preferably before he left today, just in case Grantaire never ends up here again.

He pulled his wallet from his jeans to get the condom he had there, because Enjolras said he didn’t have any. Enjolras hadn’t needed them in a while. Grantaire had replaced this condom last Sunday. He felt bad about that for some reason.

The bathroom door opened and Grantaire spun to face Enjolras. He must have had an odd expression because Enjolras paused as he entered the bedroom, arching a brow.

“I was-- I wanted-- uh, will you fuck me?” Grantaire finished weakly.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Enjolras smiled softly.

Grantaire waved his wallet then pulled the condom out.

Enjolras came to his side and plucked it from his fingers. “How long has it been there? Is it expired?” he asked while turning it over.

“No.”

“Oh,” Enjolras frowned and searched Grantaire’s face before continuing, “Then, what is it?”

“What? What is what?”

“You look, well, you look guilty.”

Grantaire inhaled slowly before replying, “I’ve slept with a lot of people.”

“Okay?” Enjolras questioned, obviously not following.

“Like, a girl last Saturday.”

“Do you-- Are you trying to tell me you have something? An STD?”

“No!” Grantaire sat on the bed with a tired sigh. “If I had known we-- I would have waited for you.”

Enjolras pondered this, sitting down next to Grantaire. “Have you been tested?”

“A couple months ago. I’m clean. Or was, I guess,” he trailed off and stared at the ground.

Enjolras shook his head and leaned his shoulder into Grantaire’s, “We’ll have to both get tested so we don’t have to use these all the time.”

Grantaire nodded and glanced over at Enjolras, “You don’t care?”

“About?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire waved his hand at the condom then the wallet he’d dropped on top of his jeans. “About who or how many people you’ve slept with before?”

He bit his lip and nodded again.

“No. And I don’t think I would have the right to, when you so easily forgive me for being blind so long,” Enjolras replied confidently and ran a hand up Grantaire’s back to settle on the nape of his neck. “Just answer me one thing? This isn’t the first time for you, right? Like this? I mean, someone ‘fucking’ you?”

Grantaire laughed, as he could hear the quotes around the word, “No. This isn’t my first time.”

He finished the thought to himself; only the first time that has ever mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i have visual aides:
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/9518b759f8dcdec052c2ee3f71606b04/tumblr_mk55tueEss1s951nyo1_400.jpg
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/ac15798511ef3dfdb9076d09c626aeea/tumblr_mjcj01Tj1k1s53j2ko1_500.jpg


End file.
